Słoneczne Wybrzeże
left miasto do kupienia w The Sims 3 Store. Opis Nowoczesne przedmieścia miejskie ustępują miejsca bujnej dżungli usianej egzotycznymi bungalowami i nadbrzeżnymi domkami wakacyjnymi, osadzonymi między łagodnymi falami oceanu a skąpaną w słońcu laguną. Rozkoszuj się piknikiem na plaży, zaplanuj sekretne spotkanie przy wodospadzie na wyspie lub umizguj się do ukochanej osoby w cieniu palmy, oglądając tonące w morzu słońce. Czy Twoi Simowie znajdą prawdziwą miłość, czy pozostanie im tylko zabawa? Tło right Szukanie chętnych do przenosin! Nazywam się Alana Kahale i mogę pochwalić się, że jestem już trzecim pokoleniem, które prowadzi ten rodzinny interes na Słonecznym Wybrzeżu! Co mamy do zaoferowania? Niezłą pensję, fajne i pełne nowych wyzwań miejsce pracy, no i możliwość przenosin na piękną wyspę Słoneczne Wybrzeże! W wolne dni masz możliwość rozkoszowania się łowieniem ryb, pięknymi plażami i urokami sauny. Wszystkie domy z widokiem na ocean lub lagunę. Pasuje? Wymagania dot. pracy: *Konieczne dobrze rozwinięte umiejętności sportowe. *Bardzo dobre umiejętności komunikacyjne — w mowie, piśmie i płaszczeniu się. *Potwierdzone zdolności komunikacji przez przekupstwo. *Mile widziane doświadczenie w pracy w której konieczne były konspiracja, zastraszanie i skandale. *Predyspozycje do „zła” lub „złodziejstwa”. Nie wymagamy doświadczenia! Zgłoś się osobiście w Legowisku na Słonecznym Wybrzeżu. Szukaj dobrze zamaskowanego wulkanu na szczycie góry. Jeśli spadniesz ze skarpy... to jesteś za daleko. Mam nadzieję, że się wkrótce zobaczymy! – Alana Kahale Parcele Zamieszkałe domy * Widoki na Ocean (Rodzina Ernest) * Rapsodia (Rodzina Hale) * Wyspiarska Perła (Rodzina Kahale) * Kryjówka w Dżungli (Rodzina Waterson) * Dom Zbudowany Przez Miłość (Rodzina Pleasant) * Ogród w Dżungli (Młody Romans) * Nadmorskie Ustronie (Rodzina Grantham) * Wędrowiec (Rodzina Fitzpatrick) * Mój pierwszy dom wakacyjny (Rodzina Hoffman) * Tropikalne Czasy (Rodzina Carnegie) * Schronienie przed słońcem (Najlepsi Przyjaciele) * Cieniste Ustronie (Rodzina Strong) * Słyszę morze (Rodzina Allender) * Dom, teraz z piaskiem (Rodzina Parrott) * Strefa Tropikalna (Rodzina Alto) * Chwila w Czasie (Rodzina Adams) * Uśmiech Słońca (Rodzina Pepper) * Czuję morze (Rodzina Yang) * Tropikalna Gorączka (Rodzina Gonzalo) * Droga Wędrowcy (Rodzina Keilani) * Tropiki na zawsze (Plażowicze) * Mój Mały Kawałek Raju (Rodzina Wahine) * Dom Harmonii (Rodzina Mango) * Życie na lagunie (Rodzina Swift) Niezamieszkałe posiadłości * Gorący Dom * Niebiański Dom * Rekinia Chatka * Mieszkanie w Dżungli * Rajska Kwatera * Szczęśliwe Schronienie * Dom na plaży * Mieszkanie Subtropikalne * Mieszkanie Równikowe * Sanktuarium Parcele publiczne * Rajskie parki i ogród * Ukryte łowiskothumb|250px|Stacja "Relaks" * Ulubione łowisko * Cmentarz "Ostatni zachód słońca" * Stacja "Relaks" * Łowisko w dżungli * Baseny "Widok na lagunę" * Plaża "Gorące Piaski" * Widok * Legowisko * Park Blasku Słońca * Galeria sztuki "Widok na ocean" * Spa "Marzenia o Raju" * Basen pirata * Plac zabaw "Piaski rozgwiazdy"thumb|250px|Legowisko * Restauracja plażowa "U Riku" * Baseny Rajskie * Siłownia "Dżungla Jima" * Park "Miły widok" * Nadmorski ośrodek sportowy * Ośrodek medyczny "Palmy kokosowe" * Ratusz * Posterunek policji na wyspie * Biblioteka "Tropikalna lama" * Sklep spożywczy "Grota" * Akademia Wyspiarska * Plaża Kapitana Jackathumb|250px|Nadmorski ośrodek sportowy * Gorący Punkt * Kryjówka * Bar "Księżyc o Północy" * Nadmorski Park Rzeźby * Laboratoria Serpentynowe * Księgarnia "Miłe Strony" * Teatr Kapitana Jacka * Korporacja Piasek, Słońce i Fale Rodziny Nowe rodziny *'Adams' Droga Koralowa 4 :§80,000 :Trudność: 3 :Iris Adams, Alastair Adams, Milton Adams Otrzymawszy spore pieniądze po przyznanym rozwodzie, Iris Adams chce zamknąć ten etap życia i zacząć od nowa z jej dwoma synami, Alastairem i Miltonem. Alastair nareszcie zaczyna interesować się tworzeniem własnej muzyki oraz nastoletnimi romansami, ale Milton jest jakby zamknięty w skorupie. Czy ta rodzina podniesie się na duchu i odbuduje swoje szczęście? *'Allender' Krąg Tropikalny 12 :§20,000 :Trudność: 1 :Silas Allender Dla Silasa ta malownicza wyspa to kolejny przydział do następnego miasta, a jego kwitnący „romans” z Talei Hale stanowi część pracy. Ale czując prawdziwe uczucia wobec Iris Adams, zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy nie czas skończyć z życiem jako szpieg i poszukać czegoś więcej... *'Plażowicze' Rajski Krąg 31 :§16,000 :Trudność: 2 :Len Tsang, Suzuki Hinata, Ricardo Gregario Ricardo, Len i Suzuki mieszkali razem od zakończenia szkoły średniej. Ale gdy współlokatorzy wyrośli z młodzieńczej nieporadności i zaczęli interesować się młodymi, dorosłymi rówieśnikami, Ricardo poczuł się porzucony. Czy przyjaciele pomogą mu odzyskać pewność siebie i odnaleźć dziewczynę jego marzeń? '' *'Najlepsi Przyjaciele' ''Rajski Krąg 52 :§12,000 :Trudność: 2 :Theodora Jayne, Ursula Lemuel Ursula sprowadziła na wyspę swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę, Theodorę, licząc na to, że ta nareszcie się otworzy! Jej przyjaciółka ma wszystko co trzeba, urodę, inteligencję i fantastyczne ciało, ale ciągle zamyka się w sobie. Ursula chce zachęcić Theodorę do zabawy, lecz nie zamierza siedzieć w domu i czekać, aż zabawa sama do niej przyjdzie... Na tej wyspie są faceci. Mnóstwo facetów! *'Carnegie' Rajski Krąg 54 :§26,000 :Trudność: 4 :Eugene Carnegie, Ethel Carnegie, Edmund Carnegie, Elosie Carnegie Gdy Eugene spogląda wstecz na swoje życie, nie widzi go takim, jakie sobie wymarzył... Jakże zasłużony odpoczynek w raju rujnuje mu despotyczna żona, która nie przestaje nim pomiatać i nie daje chwili, by nacieszyć się słońcem. Jego syn to skończony tchórz chowający się w cieniu, a nad córką nie da się zapanować. Czy Eugene znajdzie spokój na tych wyspiarskich wakacjach, czy wciąż w jego życiu będzie przeważał chaos? *'Ernest' Ulica Mango 5 :§20,000 :Trudność: 1 :Maria Ernest Gdy Maria była młodsza, jej matka zarzekała się, że chce dla córki jak najwięcej od życia; męża, „stałą” pracę i rodzinę. Ale w sercu Maria zawsze wiedziała, że jej największą miłością jest morze. Jako najlepszej wędkarce na wyspie Marii nie brakuje przyjaciół i cieszy się swoim spokojnym życiem spędzanym wśród niekończących się połaci plaży. *'Fitzpatrick' Rajski Krąg 56 :§50,000 :Trudność: 2 :Niles Fitzpatrick, Isadora Fitzpatrick Niles i Isadora kochają swoje wspólne życie. Nie mają dzieci, więc ani ich ciał, ani portfeli nie spustoszył upływ czasu. Teraz, w podeszłym wieku, cieszą się spokojną elegancją wyspiarskiego życia. Ktoś życzy sobie homara z wody? *'Gonzalo' Rajski Krąg 33 :§25,000 :Trudność: 1 :Gilberto Gonzalo Gilberto jest gwiazdą i wie o tym! Wszyscy mężczyźni chcą być nim, a kobiet chcą być z nim! Gdy werbownik drużyny Lam z Sunset Valley zaproponował mu miejsce w ich gwiazdorskim zespole, był rozdarty: skorzystać z życiowej okazji, czy zostać tutaj, prowadząc wygodne życie jako największa ryba w tym małym stawie? *'Grantham' Brzeg Oceanu 1 :§20,000 :Trudność: 4 :Gawin Grantham, Alice Grantham, Katherine Grantham, Sophie Grantham Gavin wszystko planował z myślą o synu. Gra w piłkę w ogródku, nauka prowadzenia samochodu, tłumaczenie, jak należy traktować dziewczynę na balu studniówkowym... Ale gdy jego żona Alice urodziła dziewczynkę, a potem NASTĘPNĄ dziewczynkę, zaczął myśleć, że już czas najwyższy na chłopca... Sprowadził swoją rodzinę na wyspę, by wszyscy nieco odpoczęli i odprężyli się, zanim poprosi żonę, by jeszcze jeden raz postarali się o wymarzonego syna. Nie mają pojęcia, że wszystkich ich czeka niespodzianka! *'Hale' Rajski Krąg 11 :§120,000 :Trudność: 3 :Kimo Hale, Talei Hale, Kiwi Hale Kimo lubi porządek w domu, swoim życiu i, co najważniejsze, w pracy. Talei boi się swojego oziębłego męża i spędza czas opiekując się ich synem, dbając o to, by nie brakowało mu miłości. Gdy tajemniczy Silas Allender zaczął okazywać wobec niej romantyczne uczucia, ona nie może przestać myśleć, jaka przyszłość czekałaby ją u boku kogoś nowego... *'Hoffman' Plaża Lagunowa 2 :§45,000 :Trudność: 4 :Helen Hoffman, Hector Hoffman, Hugh Hoffman, Hazel Hoffman Hazel kocha rodzinę bardziej niż potrafi to wyrazić słowami, ale bycie żoną prosperującego męża i wychowywanie dwójki cudownych dzieci sprawiło, że jest zmęczona i zestresowana. Gdy Hugh zaproponował pobyt w wyspiarskim raju, z ochotą zgodziła się skorzystać z tej okazji do odpoczynku i być może zostawienia dzieci z mężem na jeden dzień... Skoro więzy łączące tę rodzinę są niezmiennie silne, czy Hoffmanowie znajdą powód, by kiedykolwiek opuścić wyspę? *'Kahale' Rajski Krąg 9 :§200,000 :Trudność: 3 :Kai Kahale, Alana Kahale, Lealani Kahale Kai i Alana Kahale rządzą wyspą z żelazną siłą woli i nerwami ze stali! Błyskotliwość Alany pozwala Kai utrzymywać się na szczycie prowadzonego przez niego biznesu, a jego budząca respekt prezencja i wpływy polityczne chronią Alanę przed wszystkimi realnymi niebezpieczeństwami. Dobrze panują nad swoimi pasjami i teraz skupiają się na tym, by ich piękna córka miała życie jak z marzeń... Czy Lealani pójdzie w ślady rodziców, czy wybierze inną drogę? *'Keilani' Rajski Krąg 34 :§15,000 :Trudność: 1 :Keanu Keilani Keanu spędził na wyspie całe życie. Niedługo zabrało mu zrozumienie, że bardziej niż ludzie interesują go rzeczy. W ciągu mijających lat znalazł piękno we wszystkich częściach wyspy, a skarby w jego kolekcji stanowią dopełnienie jego życia. Co z tego, że ludzie z miasta go nie rozumieją? Komu potrzebni ludzie? On ma swoje skarby. One go rozumieją. *'Mango' Ulica Mango 1 :§10,000 :Trudność: 1 :Maru Mango Maru Mango zawsze maszerował w rytmie wybijanym przez jego własnego dobosza, zwącego się „Mitch”. To wytwór jego wyobraźni, który mówi do niego prawie codziennie. Zatem on sam i wszyscy w mieście byli zaskoczeni, gdy dostał pracę jako szef wojska stacjonującego na wyspie... Głównie dlatego, że nikt inny nie aplikował na to stanowisko. Czy głosy w jego głowie pomogą mu zapewnić wyspie bezpieczeństwo, czy mają własny, tajemny plan, o którym Maru nie ma pojęcia? *'Pepper' Droga Koralowa 5 :§25,000 :Trudność: 3 :Laurita Pepper, Penelope Pepper, Martin Pepper Martin miał nadzieję, że piękna sceneria i zmiana tempa życia pomogą mu ukoić ból rodziny po śmierci jego ojca. Niestety, jego matka wciąż pogrąża się w depresji, a siostra nadal zamyka się w sobie, wykazując się egoistyczną obojętnością. Zrozumiał, że to do niego należy naprawa rodziny. Ale czy to brzemię nie jest zbyt wielkie dla kogoś tak młodego? *'Strong' Rajski Krąg 49 :§24,000 :Trudność: 2 :Julian Strong, Maggie Strong Po śmierci żony Julian miał wielkie kłopoty z porozumieniem się z własną córką. Fryzury, ubrania, dojrzewanie – wszystko to sprawiało problemy, a życie rodziny Strongów nie było łatwe. Nastoletnia Maggie zaczyna okazywać, że ma tego dosyć. Julian wciąż się martwi, że jego cudowna córka nie stanie się taką kobietą, jaką mogłaby się stać. Jednak gdy zaczęła przyprowadzać młodego Edmunda Carnegie, ojciec musi zdecydować, czy pozwoli córce stać się taką kobietą, jaką ona sama chce być... '' *'Swift' ''Ciche Brzegi 6 :§25,000 :Trudność: 1 :Kaila Swift Kaila jest jedną z najlepszych kucharek na wyspie. Potrafi przyrządzać najbardziej niesamowite jedzenie ze składników, które znajduje lub uprawia. Jednak jej tajemnicze, ekscentryczne zachowanie skłania mieszkańców miasta do zastanawiania się, czy ona nie pracuje także nad czymś całkiem innym! Co właściwie robi przez cały dzień w laboratorium naukowym? *'Rodzina Wahine' Rajski Krąg 25 :§40,000 :Trudność: 4 :Leo Wahine, Sera Wahine, Twikki Wahine, Tenika Wahine, Luna Wahine Leo i Sera to ulubieńcy całej wyspy. Wzięli ślub zaraz po szkole średniej i od razu zabrali się do pracy, by zapełnić dom mnóstwem dzieciaków i miłości. Ale Tenika jest już dorosła i zakochana w mężczyźnie, którego jej ojciec nie chce zaakceptować... Czy nagnie się do woli rodziny, czy zaryzykuje nieposłuszeństwo w imię miłości? *'Waterson' Aleja Lazurowa 10 :§20,000 :Trudność: 1 :Eleanor Waterson Eleanor żyje spokojnie, zadowolona ze spełnionego życia. Odkąd odszedł jej mąż Hal, spędza niezliczone dnie na obserwacji wydarzeń na wyspie, czekając na swój własny ostatni zachód słońca... Jednak niedawno przyjaciel powiedział jej, że zobaczył ducha Hala na cmentarzu. Czy to możliwe, by ta dwójka kochanków połączyła się znowu na tym świecie? *'Yang' Rajski Krąg 35 :§20,000 :Trudność: 1 :Pearl Yang Jako najpiękniejsza dziewczyna w mieście Pearl przez całe życie skupiała na sobie uwagę. Ale gdy jej przełomowe postępy naukowe przechodzą niezauważone, zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy pozostanie znana tylko ze swojej urody. Bardzo pragnie znaleźć kogoś, kto dostrzeże jej prawdziwe oblicze i wnętrze... *'Młody Romans' Rajski Krąg 58 :§10,000 :Trudność: 2 :Alonso Candelaria, Rosalind Cruzita Rosalind nie mogła uwierzyć w swoje szczęście, gdy przystojny Alonso Candelaria powiedział, że za nią szaleje. I naprawdę nie mogła w to uwierzyć, gdy zaproponował jej wspólną, romantyczną wycieczkę! Może to zauroczenie zaćmiło jej wzrok i nie dostrzega faktu, że on spędza mnóstwo czasu z innymi młodymi kobietami, jakie spotykają na plaży? Powracające rodziny *'Alto' Krąg Tropikalny 16 :§100,000 :Trudność: 1 :Griffin Alto Griffin opuścił dom i wyruszył w podróż, aby „odnaleźć siebie”, zanim ustatkuje się i zajmie nużącym interesem rodzinnym. Jednak kiedy znalazł się na wyspie, natychmiast zakochał się w tropikalnej ślicznotce i postanowił, że jego przyszłość będzie z nią związana, dokądkolwiek ona pójdzie... Czy Griffin przekona Leo, że jest godny ręki Teniki, czy może będzie musiał podjąć bardziej drastyczne środki? *'Parrott' Krąg Tropikalny 14 :§24,000 :Trudność: 2 :Clementine Parrott, Lucretia Parrott, Ramona Parrott Clementine nie mogła uwierzyć, że naprawdę zgodziła się mieszkać z siostrami. Jej siostra Lucretia spędza wieczory w mieście, a dnie na plaży, a siostra Ramona nie może wysiedzieć spokojnie na tyle długo, by się na czymkolwiek skupić. Chociaż są trojaczkami, Clementine wciąż się zastanawia, czy jej siostry kiedykolwiek dorosną? *'Pleasant' Widok na Ocean 1 :§25,000 :Trudność: 2 :Daniel Pleasant, Mary-Sue Pleasant Daniel i Marysia Przyjemniaki są tak przyjemni, jak wskazuje ich nazwisko. Po pięknym, oszałamiającym weselu przybyli na wyspę, by spędzić tu odprężający miesiąc miodowy. Świat leży u ich stóp, a małżeństwo z pewnością będzie nieprzerwanym pasmem szczęścia... Prawda? Inni Simowie Miastowi *Nina Aolani *Angarika Goyave *Bae Ling *Cyrille Lynch *Thiam Moya *Adolphe Sapota *Ashley Star *Tonya Tamarind *Tinsley Wilson *Langsat Zheng NPC *Timi Khan (Opiekun do dzieci) *Marika Mehta (Opiekunka do dzieci) *Cashew Cheremai (Włamywacz) *Jessie Goth (Włamywaczka) *Bernardo Young (Strażak) *Carissa Parrott (Strażak) *Rufus Sewell (Pokojówka) *Joy Choi (Pokojówka) *Papaya Cruz (Listonosz) *Grosella Lai (Listonoszka) *Ali Dragon (Roznosiciel gazet) *Adella Hawken (Roznosicielka gazet) *Guava Zambini (Dostawca pizzy) *Laticia Rosario (Dostawczyni pizzy) *Reshay Womack (Policjant) *Lucky Lum (Policjantka) *Domingo Cortez (Majster) *Terri Mulligan (Majster) *Zacharie Green (Komornik) *Estelle Nelson (Komornik) *Achee Cherimoya (Maniak naukowy) *Bree Moncrief (Pracowniczka opieki społecznej) *Jessalyn Potter (Pracowniczka opieki społecznej) *Paolo Penapen (Pracownik opieki społecznej) *Nestor Rivera (Pracownik opieki społecznej) Zmarli Simowie *Beverly Parrott (Porażenie prądem) *Jasmine Mahalo (Pożar) *Amika Kahale (Pożar) *Penny Hale (Starość) *Hal Waterson (Starość) Dostępność Nową okolicę można nabyć poprzez The Sims 3 Store - po zarejestrowaniu w serwisie, co jest zupełnie darmowe. Miasto kosztuje 2 450 SimPoins. Wersja pudełkowa pojawiła się w styczniu 2013 roku. Ciekawostki *Słoneczne Wybrzeże jest prawdopodobnie odwzorowaniem jednej z wysp na Hawajach. W biografii rodziny Parrott z Appaloosa Plains można wyczytać, że Rodzina Parrottów przeprowadziła się kilka lat temu z Hawajów. W opisywanym mieście mieszka rodzina o tym samym nazwisku. *Powracają tutaj masaż i sauna. Po masażu, na jaki mogą sobie pozwolić tylko kochankowie, Simkom pojawia się nastrójnik, że mają większe szanse na zajście w ciążę, a w saunie mamy do wyboru postaranie się o chłopca lub dziewczynkę. Galeria Zachód_słońca_w_Sunlit_Tides.jpeg 217.jpg 117.jpg 313.jpg x11.jpg 218.jpg 614851_473054579380896_731652008_o.jpg 277946_473011386051882_459588951_o.jpg 547309_473061966046824_1848363712_n.jpg 402130_473144556038565_894939915_n.jpg 400501_473144576038563_1749536242_n.jpg 488228_473145169371837_641078618_n.jpg SłoneczneW4.jpg SłoneczneW5.jpg SłoneczneW6.jpg 292479 475080075845013 77907714 n.jpg 225030_474864089199945_2080736719_n.jpg 386795_475076579178696_810165262_n.jpg 376707_475079122511775_1718695759_n.jpg Thumbnail 300x300.jpg World_ScreenshotWeb_SunLitTides002.jpg World_ScreenshotWeb_SunLitTides029.jpg Screenshot-698.jpg SłoneczneWybrzeżadeszcz.jpg|Słoneczne Wybrzeża podczas deszczu MewyFruwaja.jpg|Czasami nad miastem przelatują mewy Sunlit Tides1.jpg Sunlit Tides2.jpg Sunlit Tides3.jpg SłoneczneWybrzeżeTS3S.jpg|Zachód słońca SłoneczneWybrzeżeNocą.jpg|Noc DwóchSimówWŁódce.png en:Sunlit Tides nl:Sunlit Tides es:Sunlit Tides fr:Sunlit Tides ru:Санлит Тайдс pt-br:Maré Radiante Kategoria:Słoneczne Wybrzeże Kategoria:Otoczenia w The Sims 3 Kategoria:Otoczenia do pobrania